


i'm a fire and i'll keep your brittle heart warm

by EvancexLizzie



Series: one single thread of gold tied me to you - ushisaku week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Day 3, Getting Together, Gryffindor Ushijima, M/M, Pining, Slytherin Sakusa, Ushisaku Week, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), ushijima wakatoshi has a crush: a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvancexLizzie/pseuds/EvancexLizzie
Summary: Ushisaku 2020 week - day 3 (magic au)“Anyway, none of ya can’t get the struggle, especially ya Waka-kun.” Atsumu resumes a few minutes later. He winces, mostly certainly because Osamu just kicked him under the table, but still goes on.  “Ya don’t plan on invitin’ anyone to the ball, d’ya? ”Ushijima turns Atsumu’s sentence over his mind, and he thinks he could grab this opportunity to seek advice and not be ashamed of having a huge fat and irremediable crush on a Slytherin student, their supposed sworn-enemy, and more than that-
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: one single thread of gold tied me to you - ushisaku week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873648
Kudos: 61
Collections: UshiSakuWeek 2020





	i'm a fire and i'll keep your brittle heart warm

**Author's Note:**

> heey !! hope everyone's doing well and enjoying the ushisaku !! im simping over the beautiful arts and fics, ppl are too talented for this world.
> 
> ok sry but I have two things to say first :  
> \- trans women are women. i don't distinguish the work from the author, and don't support JK Rowling's transphobic statement in any way. this being said, harry potter as a work of fiction still had a huge impact on my life and Ive been wanting to write an HP AU for a long time. i would totally understand if you decide to not read this fic bc of what JK Rowling said.
> 
> \- i know for a fact that HP discourse in fandom tends to get heated VERY quickly. i'd like to remind everyone that everyone is entitled to have their own headcanons and that nothing is considered as canon or established. I think its extremely difficult for Haikyuu!! characters to belong to only one house, so i picked according to my HCs and how i wanted to write the story. if you don't agree w me and don't want to read, its totally fine. and if you have different HCs, i'd be delighted to hear them whether its on tw or in the comment section!! 
> 
> and finally, thx to Lys for beta-reading this, you're a true savior. can't wait to treat you to bbtea as payback.
> 
> that's it, sorry for the long note but i felt it was rly important to write this ! now, enjoy <3

“Man I fuckin’ hate girls.” Atsumu casually throws, chewing his chicken leg and angrily turning the now meatless bone around his fingers. “Such a bother, god. Dunno which one I should invite to the ball with me though.”

“Which one do you like most?” Ushijima asks, sitting in front of Atsumu and slowly slicing his vegetables. He’s only asking out of sheer politeness, as no one else at their table seems to care about Atsumu’s ridiculous and endless complaints.

They’re currently sitting at the Gryffindor table inside the Great Hall, casually eating lunch among the numerous students of Hogwarts. The Hall seems highly animated today, certainly due to the fact that the Yule ball is arriving soon enough, as all the discussions nearby are focused on who is inviting who to that exciting event.

“Dunno. But it’s startin’ to annoy me so much huh,” Atsumu huffs before stuffing an entire fried egg into his mouth. “Can ya believe it, they even started to follow me in the corridors, so cringy.”

“Maybe they’re followin’ me.” Osamu interrupts. He’s sitting right next to Atsumu. “But ya wouldn’t notice that since yer always followin’ me.”

“More like yer the one who can’t live without me, scrub.” Atsumu answers, looking at his neighbor with a smirk. He takes advantage of the situation to expertly steal a potato from Osamu's plate.

“Maybe they’re just getting you mixed up.” Ushijima states, trying to be helpful and avoid an umpteenth dispute between the twins.

He only started to hang out with them since the beginning of the year, and, had he known them a little more, he wouldn't have spoken out.

“The fuck yer sayin’ Waka-kun, we don’t look anythin’ alike.”

“Yeah, nothin' in common.”

Ushijima looks at their identical faces, their identical outfits, the way their golden and red striped ties are hanging loosely around their collar in the exact same way. His gaze wanders towards their plates of food that look exactly alike, give or take a potato, considers his options for a second, and for once decides to not voice out his opinion.

Anyway, the twins seem to have forgotten about it because they resume fighting before Ushijima can switch subjects. He takes advantage of the situation to silently finish his meal, his gaze wandering far away, to the other side of the Great Hall.

“Anyway, none of ya can’t get the struggle, especially ya Waka-kun.” Atsumu resumes a few minutes later. He winces, mostly certainly because Osamu just kicked him under the table, but still goes on. “Ya don’t plan on invitin’ anyone to the ball, d’ya? ”

Ushijima didn’t think the subject would be brought on the table so soon, and  his jaw slightly drops, before he closes it again . The weird gesture makes Atsumu frown.

For a brief moment, Ushijima wonders if he should seek romantic advice from the twins. They seem to be pretty popular with girls and certainly have some experience regarding that kind of social event. But he can’t help but be cautious of what the twins’ reactions would be if he were to announce that, actually, he has planned to ask someone to be his partner for the ball.

Involuntarily, his gaze wanders once again behind Atsumu, focusing on the slender silhouette draped in the Slytherin uniform that is currently performing a spell on his plate -certainly to eliminate all unwanted bacterias- at the table of his House, on the other side of the Great Hall. From this far, it isn’t easy to distinguish the wavy obsidian hair falling on one side of the teenager’s face from his dark uniform illuminated by a touch of emerald fabrics, but Ushijima has contemplated him enough times to just know. If he squints hard enough, he can even discern the two particular moles set just above the student’s right eyebrow. 

Ushijima turns Atsumu’s sentence over his mind, and he thinks he could grab this opportunity to seek advice and not be ashamed of having a huge fat and irremediable crush on a Slytherin student, their supposed sworn-enemy, and more than that- 

“Miya-senpai! Miya-senpai! Ushijima-senpai!” His trail of thought is interrupted by the prompt arrival of Hinata, their orange-haired underclassman. He sits promptly next to Ushijima, a plate appearing suddenly in front of him.

“Shoyo-kun !!” Atsumu lights up instantly, a huge grin appearing on his face. “How was yer mornin’, lil’ sunshine?”

Under the table, Osamu  aims a swift kick at Atsumu, who winces again and gives his twin a death glare . Hinata, unaware of the tremendous feet battle currently happening under the table, is already stuffing his plate full of the delicious dishes placed at the center.

“It was so exhausting, uh, transfiguration classes are so hard! but I can’t wait until I’m able to perform the Avifors spell, it’s gonna be so cool!” For someone who considers himself exhausted, Hinata certainly looks lively, eating as fast as a Golden Snitch freely wandering through a Quidditch match. “Ushijima-senpai, are you on prefect duty tonight?”

Ushijima simply nods. 

“Is it true that…” Hinata reflexively lowers his voice, as if he was on the point of talking about a forbidden spell. “You’re gonna have to patrol with a Slytherin prefect tonight? I heard it from some Hufflepuff students earlier!”

The under-table fight immediately stops -at this point, they were on the verge of gripping each other’s hair, nothing anyone hasn’t already seen- and both Atsumu and Osamu look at him with bewildered expressions, waiting for an answer.

“It’s true.” Ushijima says after having chewed his chicken breast. “The Headmaster wishes to increase cooperation and good relationship between Houses, and we are to set an example.”

“God, bein’ a prefect really sucks.” Atsumu huffs. “I’m so thankful they didn’t pick me at the beginning of the year.”

“Liar,” Osamu replies, a stern look on his face. “Ya were so jealous when Sakusa got picked to be prefect and not ya. Can still remember yer loser face on the train.”

“Shut yer mouth, I wasn’t jealous! I just didn’t get why Omi-omi got called an’ not me.”

“Because he doesn’t break any rules while ya already got detention twice this month? Not even talkin’ ‘bout the points we lost because of yer shit.” Osamu states, voicing out  everyone's exact thought. .

Ushijima doesn’t miss this opportunity and carefully chooses his next words, bringing up the subject that was on his lips since they sat down, and managing to speak before having the twins break in another fight.

“My patrol tonight is with Sakusa.” 

A small silence takes place between the four of them before Atsumu slightly rises from his chair to pat Ushijima’s shoulder in a clear attempt at comfort.

“I feel sorry for ya dude. Make sure he doesn’t scare off little first years with his gloomy look and dreadful personality. I swear, the man got a broom stuck in his ass.”

“Hum, Atsumu-senpai,” Hinata interrupts, “Wasn’t Sakusa-senpai the one  who removed 100 points from us and gave you detention last month because he caught you using a cheating spell to imitate your neighbor’s writin-”

Fortunately for Atsumu, whose blood has started to drain from his face as he certainly remembers this dreadful day, the clock blissfully resonates through the Great Hall, announcing to the students the changing hour and the prompt beginning of the next courses.

They all hurriedly finish their meal in silence before heading to class. On his way to the Great Hall exit, Ushijima can’t help but turn his head around slightly and get a last look at the Slytherin table. He realizes he didn’t have the chance to ask for advice, nor swiftly announce he was going to ask Sakusa to be his partner for the ball. But well, considering where the conversation was heading, it may have been for the best.

When he spots Sakusa, the latter is making his way towards the exit, a bag on his shoulder and some books squeezed against his chest. Their gazes meet and the Slytherin student slightly nods at him before disappearing into the crowd of moving students,  before Wakatoshi has the time to nod back .

His heart races fast as he paces towards his classroom, head filled with the lovely raven-haired man’s face and those delicate, charming features, a veiled smile appearing on his lips at the thought. 

He exhales, slowly, gathering his thoughts before stepping inside the class. He seriously needs to do something about his  _ affliction _ towards the new prefect. 

###

Ushijima’s tender, secret feelings towards the stern-looking and laconic student erupted when the latter was appointed prefect at the beginning of this year. However, Ushijima had started to notice the student for the first time the year before, as he was patrolling for the first time through the corridors of the Hogwarts Express. He could perfectly remember the moment when his gaze had been attracted towards those fascinating obsidian curls through the glass door. 

At the moment, he  had not been able to resist and had tried to slide the door of the compartment, without any success. Confused, he had tried several times before realizing that the student inside certainly had cast a locking spell on it to prevent anyone from sitting in the same compartment as him. He had been on the verge of taking out his wand when the door had suddenly slid open on its own, causing a loud bang that had resonated through the whole corridor.

As he’d looked inside, he had found the compartment to be occupied by only one student. The teenager, old enough to not be a first or second year but who still seemed younger than him, had an austere look and a deep frown on his face while his wand was directed at the door. Everything in his attitude had screamed  _ annoyance _ , yet, as their gazes met, Ushijima had felt inexplicably drawn to the handsome stranger,  wanting nothing but to start a conversation and ask for his name. 

Only then had he realized that the man wore the Slytherin uniform, while the distrustful student’s gaze had flickered towards the vermilion parts of the prefect uniform, the wrinkles of his nose shrinking even more.

“ _ Is your trip going alright? _ ” Ushijima had asked without batting an eye.

He had felt utterly stupid for barging in without any real purpose and had been forced to find something useful to say. The teenager had only nodded, his wrinkles not disappearing in the least.

Since then, he had just watched him from afar, when they crossed paths in the corridors or in the Great Hall. Ushijima had soon learned that Sakusa -he’d learned his name was Sakusa Kiyoomi because he’d asked the Slytherin prefect of his year- loathed public events and, as a consequence, was never present at any Quidditch matches or other social gatherings.

He had been delighted to see him being summoned by the Head Boy on the train the year after, and since then only had had a few occasions to talk with the other student. Meanwhile, his attraction and feelings had only grown stronger. 

Ushijima knows he has to ask the taciturn Slytherin prefect out. Even if there’s a high chance of being turned down, and maybe a little shame if the word spreads out later, Ushijima yearns to make his feelings known. And somewhere deep in his heart, he’s convinced that the refusal that ought to ensue will be firm but polite and that Sakusa likely won’t spread the word or mock him afterward.

To be honest, even if it were to be the case, Ushijima wouldn’t care.

He’s being taught to be brave and caring since childhood and to never back down from a challenge. And he knows deep down he would regret more not asking than taking his chances right now, as thin and unlikely his chances actually are.

But being brave doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be careful and prepared. As such, he’s spent the last few weeks trying to figure out how he should handle his offer, writing all his ideas into a little notebook. He’s studied enough the quiet, discreet, withdrawn Slytherin prefect to know there was no need for a public display of affection or a grandiose declaration. 

Ushijima tried practicing magic and found several spells that could be useful for the occasion. One time, he managed to find an empty corridor for a whole afternoon and practiced having a message being written down on the wall. But then he realized it was still too much and didn’t match either of their personalities.

Maybe he could use his metamorphosis classes to transform into an animal and bring him a letter or have his owl do the work for him. But it sounded too indirect, not bold enough.

The struggle is real. 

At some point, Ushijima decided to take advantage of their patrol together to ask as naturally as possible. At first, he was concerned that asking during the night would make him look as if he wasn’t taking his duties as prefect seriously enough. But the other only viable option would have been to bother Sakusa during his meal or his study time at the library, and the wizard seemed to loathe strangers that distracted him for no reason. And people, more generally.

They meet near the entrance at the right time and quietly start patrolling through the corridors around the Great Hall. The preparations to hold the Yule ball have already begun, and the sight of the big Christmas tree and colorful lights makes Ushijima slightly nervous. He sometimes glances towards his fellow prefect, but the latter has his gaze transfixed ahead of him.

Well, a man has to start somewhere.

"Sakusa,” Ushijima slowly starts talking, and it captures Sakusa’s immediate attention as his gaze flickers towards the Gryffindor student. “Are you planning on going to the ball with someone?"

Unexpectedly enough, Sakusa doesn’t answer immediately. Still walking through the corridor, he gauges Ushijima for a few seconds, giving him an indescribable side-look.

"No."

Ushijima  is grateful that his mother gave him a not so expressive face because he doubts he could have managed to hide his relief otherwise. Now that the path happens to be clear, he should make his intentions known…

“What about you?” Sakusa asks in return, once again unexpectedly. 

“I don’t.” Ushijima inhales, ready to throw himself into the pit, opening his mouth to speak. “Sak-”

A loud bang resonates through the corridor, forcing Ushijima to stop mid-sentence. Both prefects turn their heads immediately and start running towards the source of the buzzing sound as another series of resounding explosions follow the first one. When they arrive at the corner of the corridor, they look up and are temporarily left speechless by the scene.

Amidst the mysterious thick fog that has spread inside the hallway, they manage to discern at least a hundred little creatures that are frantically flying all around. All those creatures are of different colors and shapes, and their loud and continuous drone bang against the prefects’ eardrums, making it barely tolerable for them to stand there without getting a headache.

In the thick of that tremendously horrible noise, Ushijima also discerns human screams. He squints his eyes and, among the weird annoying flying monsters, he’s able to distinguish two students kneeling on the floor and protecting their heads from any attack.

The Gryffindor prefect turns his head towards his comrade, and their gazes meet for a brief instant before focusing once again on the flying things ahead. In unison, they pull out their wands from their robes and point them towards their targets. 

_ “Arresto Momentum !” _

The combined effect of their two spells has a greater result than expected, as all the little creatures drifting all around suddenly freeze, their movements so slow they become imperceptible. The corridor falls silent at once, if not for the audible whimpers of the two students crouched in the middle.

Ushijima takes a step forward, carefully analyzing one little creature that rests frozen in mid-air. Now that they aren’t causing any more chaos, they seem highly inoffensive. He hears Sakusa’s distinctive footsteps, the other prefect getting closer to examine another creature with interest. They decide to keep one creature aside, in case they need to make a report, and eradicate the rest.

With the help of the vanishing spell, Ushijima makes all the creatures instantly disappear. Meanwhile, Sakusa reluctantly approaches the two students who haven’t moved an inch, even if the scream somehow disappeared at some point. Ushijima doesn’t hear every word of their conversation, but they’re definitely explaining to Sakusa what exactly has been going around. By their robes, the boy seems to belong to Slytherin while the girl belongs to Gryffindor.

Given Sakusa’s exasperated look, it doesn’t seem like a serious matter.

“100 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin.” Ushijima hears Sakusa say a few minutes later, after the inquiry has been made. “Consider yourself lucky to not be held in detention. Just stay here, we’re going to take you back to your dorms.”

Sakusa walks towards Ushijima, looking mildly annoyed by the situation. 

“They waited until past curfew to throw what were supposed to be magic firecrackers bought at Diagon Alley. Turned out those weren’t normal firecrackers.”

Ushijima frowns. “And why did they use those firecrackers inside the castle?”

“He wanted to use those to ask the girl out for the ball.” Sakusa sternly looks at them, not hiding his exasperation. “They’re fourth years, no idea why they’re having such idiotic ideas.”

Ushijima nods, not thinking at all about the words "fireworks" crossed out of his notebook.

Anyway, they agree on bringing each of the students back to their respective dorms before meeting at the front of the Great Hall to finish their patrol.

Around fifteen minutes later, they’re back on walking through the corridors and making sure no other teenager decided to attempt a romantic gesture that would result in disaster. Meanwhile, Ushijima is still wondering how he should bring back the subject on the ball to the table, considering that their unfortunate encounter likely caused great displeasure to Sakusa and put him in a foul mood.

However, Sakusa decides to speak first.

“Earlier,” Sakusa points out casually, breaking down the deafening silence that has descended on their patrol for the last minutes. “It felt as if you wanted to ask something. What was it?”

Ushijima knows it has to be now or never. He promptly stops, causing Sakusa to do the same, his eyebrows raising slightly in surprise.

“I was wondering if you wished to go to the Yule ball with me.” He can feel his whole body going stiff with apprehension. “I mean, as my partner.”

Sakusa’s eyebrows crease in defiance, his impenetrable gaze not leaving Ushijima’s face in the slightest. "Why?"

Ushijima bends his head slightly to the right, bewildered by this answer. But Sakusa doesn’t let him time to answer, certainly feeling like he has to develop his question at least a little. "Why would you want to go to the ball with me? I don’t think I’m the only one available and a lot of people would be glad to have you as a partner."

"You're the only one I fancy enough to ask." Ushijima answers truthfully. 

Sakusa seems taken aback by the blatant honesty because he doesn’t say anything for a few minutes. Instead, he decides to keep on walking, causing Ushijima to do the same.

"I don't dance." At least an answer, given with a circumspect side-look.

"Me neither."

"...I hate crowded places." Once again, Sakusa looks at Ushijima to gauge his reaction.

"We can stay outside and just enjoy the joyful atmosphere in a quiet place. Together."

"... So we aren't actually going to the ball."

It’s Ushijima’s turn to glance at him, and he can’t help but be a little bemused by the Slytherin student’s reaction. 

"It doesn't seem like you want to go."

"But it looks like you wanted."

Sakusa seems to have a prompt answer for every inquiry, but it’s never what Ushijima expects. At this point, he would have understood if Sakusa had just said “no”.

"I didn’t plan on going unless you agreed to go with me."

This time, he’s only met with silence. When Ushijima dares to look at Sakusa, he finds his frown to have eased a little and his facial features to have softened, maybe coming to a slow understanding of the situation.

"In this case, I agree." Ushijima’s eyes open wide, feeling a sudden warmth envelop his body. He can barely hide his thin smile. “On the condition that we don’t set foot inside the Great Hall.”

Ushijima nods, waiting for a few seconds for the appropriate words to come. Meanwhile, Sakusa has stopped looking at him, seemingly finding the tiles pattern on the floor more interesting and hiding his face behind the wavy strand of hair.

"I will pick you at the entrance at six-thirty then.” 

Neither of them talks much after that, finding contentment in the quietness of their patrol. 

###

Ushijima steps inside the entrance at six twenty-seven, only to find Sakusa already there. Even though they aren’t going to the Yule Ball, the Slytherin student still abandoned his green uniform for an elegant outfit, tight high-waist black pants, and a cream shirt with puffy sleeves and a loose collar. Ushijima’s throat dries under the sight, as his eyes wander to that slim waist. He hasn’t realized that, given Sakusa’s tall posture and broad shoulders, he had such a pronounced waistline, perfectly enhanced by his trousers.

Ushijima has opted for a more formal outfit, with fitted dark grey pants, a white shirt with a vermillion bow, and a jacket of the same color. He's feared all the way down there he might have gotten overdressed, but doesn't find any trace of surprised judgment in Sakusa's glance when the latter looks at him from head to toe, not hiding his thorough examination in the slightest.

“Hi,” Ushijima says. “You look nice.” To not say, absolutely dazzling.

“Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself.” He says with the usual stern tone that makes Ushijima’s heart loudly bump in his chest. “So, where are we heading?”

“Follow me.”

Sakusa doesn't ask anything else and just lets himself be guided. On their way, they come across many students heading for the ball in their yule outfits. They’re recognized by some of them and met with frowns or uncertain glances considering they’re not heading in the same direction, or don’t seem to have a female partner at their arm.

They practically don’t talk during their walk, only asking about how their day went or exchanging a few sentences on the difficulty of that fifth-year potion course. It seems to be Sakusa’s favorite course -not that Ushijima expected otherwise coming from a Slytherin student-, but the way his pupils light up when talking about the mixtures and the rigor needed to concoct some of them captivates him. Sometimes, he wishes they could have shared some classes.

After fifteen minutes and a lot of stairs being climbed up, they finally arrive at their destination.

The astronomy tower is the tallest tower at Hogwarts castle, and the finest spot to admire the stars and planets. Ushijima takes a few more steps towards the large hole that extends on the north face of the tower, allowing an unequaled view of the sky, and turns back towards Sakusa. The later follows him, studying the place attentively, then sets his eyes on the breathtaking view ahead of them.

“I didn’t know we were allowed in the Astronomy tower outside of classes.” Sakusa states, his gaze riveted on the azure vault. 

“We’re not.” Ushijima answers in all honesty. 

He’s apprehended Sakusa’s reaction since he chose this spot for their date, picking the place where they’re the less likely to be bothered. 

The Slytherin student doesn’t say anything in return and, after a few seconds, Ushijima considers it was a safe bet. 

The brown-haired teenager fumbles into his bag and unfolds a napkin large enough to fit both of them on the floor. They quietly sit, careful to maintain a safe distance between them. Ushijima has quickly understood that Sakusa’s personal space is sacred and not to be trampled upon.

Then he drops several dishes of food between them. Sakusa watches him with mid caution, his probing look wandering between the plates of the fellow prefect. 

"Some Hufflepuff comrades helped me sneak those out of the kitchen earlier today." Ushijima confesses. He still remembers Tendou and Kita’s questioning looks when he’s asked them this favor. “I have already cast a cleaning spell on the dishes. But you can cast one also.”

"...I didn't take you for the type to break the rules." Sakusa finally answers a few seconds after a thorough examination of every dish. He doesn’t pick up the cleaning comment and instead takes a clean plate and fill it with several dishes.

"I hardly broke any rules myself." Ushijima seriously defends. Hearing that statement, Sakusa’s lips slightly twitch upward.

“I’ll let you explain the situation if we’re caught by the Head Boy then.”

They eat mostly in silence, both admiring the shiny stars and constellations. For some, silence is synonymous with embarrassment, but for both of them, it just means tranquility and relief, the naked feeling of contentment. It sets their minds at ease and nourishes their bodies with flooding energy. 

Peacefulness isn’t a word Ushijima can use easily when speaking about his close circle. If not for Kita, a Hufflepuff student of his year he met thanks to his extravagant childhood friend Tendou who also ended up in the badger house, his life is mostly animated by the energetic Gryffindors students he came acquainted with year after year. And, while he really appreciates them, he sometimes wishes the world could be a little quieter.

Sakusa is a silent and peaceful force. Maybe his apparent loneliness is what drove Ushijima towards the raven-haired student. But he’s learned soon enough that under that misanthropist shell was hiding a witted spirit with numerous interests, and what laid underneath was even more dazzling.

They start discussing one of the constellations before them, and Ushijima learns plenty of things. He certainly didn’t expect Sakusa to be such an expert, but apparently the teenager has been stuck with a fascination for stars since his early childhood.

During their conversation, they start hearing distinct sounds and realize at some point it’s the loud music playing in the Great Hall, meaning the ball must have started a little while ago. They listen to it, amused by the different music styles coming one after another and imagining the transformed Hall filled with students dancing and singing along.

"Why don’t you dance?" asks Sakusa, his head turned towards Ushijima. The moon is illuminating the Slytherin student’s face, beautifully softening his features. Ushijima is so breath-taken by the sight he almost forgets to answer.

"I never properly learned. And I’m certainly not light-footed."

"...It’s certainly not more complicated than flying a broom and stopping the other team from scoring." Sakusa answers. “And considering how well you’re doing during a Quidditch match, dancing should be easy.”

The fact that Ushijima is Gryffindor’s Quidditch Keeper is a secret for absolutely no one. However, it’s still a surprise to learn that Sakusa actually shows up to those kinds of events. Ushijima is pretty sure he’s never seen him attending a Quidditch match and can’t picture him sitting in the middle of the crowd.

It still warms his insides and makes his heart flutter to learn that Sakusa might have paid attention to him once or twice.

"Dancing is not something you can learn alone though.” The Gryffindor students replies, feeling the heat climbing up his neck. “And I don’t have a suitable partner for that. "

"I don’t understand how someone like you can’t find a suitable partner to dance." Ushijima has never imagined before how surprising and confusing Sakusa’s bluntness could be. But he doesn’t get the opportunity to answer. "I'll show you."

Without waiting, Sakusa gets up and extends his hand towards Ushijima. The latter takes it, trying to ignore how the sudden physical contact sends waves of electricity through his body and gets up. Strangely enough, Sakusa doesn’t let go of his hand after that. Another hand sneaks under his waist, and Ushijima’s other hand lays reflexively on the Slytherin’s student shoulder.

"Those are simple steps, just follow my lead and my rhythm."

Ushijima tries his best to focus on the dance steps, carefully watching his feet and letting himself be led by Sakusa’s movements. The truth is, he’s never realized how nice Sakusa smelled, a mix of fresh linen with a subtle hint of lavender that bewitches Ushijima beyond words, his senses alert.

They go on like this for a few minutes, moving in circles around the astronomy tower. 

“You’re quite stiff.” Sakusa remarks, and Ushijima, whose focus’s remained solely on not stepping on Sakusa’s toes, feels compelled to look up and meet that mesmerizing obsidian gaze, realizing how close their faces are.

Nervousness is not a feeling Ushijima is acquainted with, to say the least. He’s always met challenges head on, with assurance and the knowledge he had everything to succeed and nothing to fear. However, it’s quite another problem to stand this close to the beautiful man who’s been the victim of your infatuation for the last months -and even more-, and be at a loss of words, absolutely not prepared for such a situation.

He regrets not seeking advice from the Miya twins.

"So, you know how to dance." Ushijima replies after remembering how to actually formulate a sentence, dodging Sakusa’s remark on the way.

"I didn't say I didn't." Sakusa answers. “I just don’t dance with anyone who simply asks.”

“But you’re dancing with me.” Ushijima whispers, hopeful, his gaze flickering towards the thin lips of his comrade. 

“Indeed, I’m dancing with you.” Sakusa repeats with the exact same tone, his gaze unwavering. 

Ushijima has noticed months ago how tall Sakusa actually is. He’s not sure he’s ever met someone as tall as him. But the thought is striking, coming with the sudden realization he wouldn’t have to do much if he wanted to seal their lips together. He wouldn’t even have to bend down, just moving his head closer would suffice. 

He could, but there’s a slight hesitation prickling his skin and forbidding him from closing the small gap. Still, when his gaze meets the profound inklike orbs again, when he feels the arm that was resting against his waist almost  imperceptibly squeeze to bring their bodies closer, when he realizes his partner’s head is slowly inclining, all traces of hesitance disappear at once, and he closes the gap without further waiting.

The hand that was laying on Sakusa’s shoulder comes to gently grip his neck as their lips eagerly meet. The first touch of skin against skin lights a fire inside Ushijima’s body, slightly taken aback by the eagerness of the Slytherin prefect who has already opened his mouth and is nibbling at Ushijima’s bottom lip, asking him to do the same.

The Gryffindor student doesn’t realize that they actually stopped dancing until he takes the lead and gently shoves Sakusa against the nearest wall before hungrily kissing him again, his tongue invading the other prefect’s mouth and bringing dizziness and excitement to both teenagers. Meanwhile, their hands roam all over each other’s body, Sakusa’s hands slipping under Ushijima’s jacket as the latter appreciatively brushes the naked collarbone with his fingers, skin shivering under his touch.

Their heated make-out session comes to a halt when both of them run out of breath, and Ushijima’s head reluctantly draws back a little, hand quietly wandering through the obsidian ocean of curls he’s dreamt of touching for months while he feels Sakusa’s hand drawing patterns on the back of his shirt.

In the haze of his yearning for more, as his body keeps craving for touches and his mind keeps itching for tokens of affection, Ushijima’s forehead quietly comes to rest against Sakusa’s, eyes closed and breath slowly calming down.

A foreign hand comes to rest at the crook of his neck and gently presses down, bringing their lips together again.

Neither of them speaks, the deafening silence between them as a mark of mutual understanding. _A silence that only comes when two people understand each other._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed !!! thx for reading anyway
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are greatly greatly appreciated !! i wanna hear your thoughts on this so don't hesitate !!!
> 
> my tw acc is Fate_Evance if you want to scream also !!
> 
> see you tomorrow for day 4 !!


End file.
